Hidden Nature
by Emma Noona
Summary: The war is over and new friendships have developed. But what happens when one Draco Malfoy turns out to be something more than he once appeared to be?
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters…much to my dismay!!

A/N: A great big thank you to Alexis (digitallace) for being my wonderful beta on this for me. Also there is a chance that it might be a while between chapters, I apologize in advance.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Thoughts_

_Heat pulsed through every vein in his body making him twist and contort in agony. He dared not scream. Dared not voice the pain he felt deep within himself. For the first time in his life he could actively feel his magic. It flowed through him and filled every part of his body. It was a feeling he never expected to feel and the sensation was slightly uncomfortable. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. The fire of his magic was enough to elicit a squeak of discomfort from his lips and his eyes to squeeze shut._

"_Relax, my Dragon. All will be well soon," his mother soothed, mopping the sweat from his brow._

His eyes snapped open at the memory of the pain and fullness that had filled him only a few weeks before. Although he was now 18 years of age and his inheritance should have already been completed, Draco Malfoy had only just come into that inheritance. It was halted in order to hide his true self from the Dark Lord and ultimately from himself. The potions given to him by his parents were administered to halt his transformation.

His transformation from your typical Wizard boy to his true Veela self.

His parents were Veela also. Their successful bonding had meant that their true natures were well hidden from the Wizarding community and Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was the one that they need to hide from the most. The fact that they were not the pure bloods they claimed to be but were creatures that had aligned themselves with the light would have meant not only their deaths, something they would not hide from, but that of their son also. That was a fate they could not and would not allow to happen.

And so his true nature was hidden within himself.

But now as he sat alone on his way to Hogwarts to repeat his final year of studies, he was his true self. His white hair had grown to shoulder length and had obtained a silver sheen to it. His grey eyes had become shimmering silver, the colour of liquid mercury and changed with his varying emotions. He had also learnt the hard way that when angered or feeling endangered that wings sprang forth from his back and his nails grew into talons much like those of an eagle. His mother had told him that at some point he would be able to take an animagus form, but had not done so as yet.

He had made it to the platform long before any of his fellow students and had locked himself inside a compartment so as not to be disturbed. He was well aware that his Veela Allure was already active and that his soul was seeking its mate. He feared the unwanted attention he would receive upon reaching school. He understood that his Veela Allure would attract both male and females alike, and that only those strong willed enough would be able to break free from the hold his Allure would have on them. His search for his mate had consumed his thoughts, for he knew that they would be at Hogwarts. Along with everything else that worried him; this was just another thing for him to lose sleep over.

However, his sleep was plagued by strange dreams more often then not. Dreams that were cloudy and unfocused. Dreams that contained a single figure that he couldn't quite make out but felt a closeness to. They had been becoming more frequent and stronger as the start of the new school year loomed. Draco knew, from talks with his parents, that it was simply his mate calling to him and assured him that his mate would be having the same dreams. He only feared the outcome if he were unable to remain quiet if these dreams became more…arousing in nature.

They were just a few of the reasons he had locked himself away from the rest of the school.

The end of the war had brought great changes to his family, his values, his friends and his home. He would only be joined by one other student in his year, Blaise Zabini. All the others in his year had been arrested as Death Eaters and were awaiting trial. Furthermore, all repeating students had to share their classes with the current 7th year students. The current Slytherin 7th years were also few in number. The thought worried him immensely. Would the other students accept them? Or would they be targets for attack?

His values had changed so much that if anyone were to talk to him they would find it hard to believe that he was the same Draco Malfoy. Seeing first hand how Voldemort and his followers had treated those of Muggle birth would have been enough to make one re-evaluate one's values. But becoming aware of the fact that he was a Magical _Creature_, not of pure blood and whose fellow breed were the targets of many of the Dark Lord's attacks was more of a reason to reassess what he had been taught to believe.

Probably the most shocking change was a new found friendship. A friendship that had been kept under wraps for both their sakes. A friendship with Harry Potter. Despite Lucius Malfoy's repeated attempts to kill Harry over the years, the combined efforts of the Malfoy family to save his life had endeared Harry to them somewhat. The Malfoy's and Harry had met multiple times over the summer since the end of the war and had become firm friends. Draco had very much enjoyed their meetings and held out hope that Harry would play some part in helping him when he returned to school.

All-in-all, this year would be an interesting one for Draco Malfoy.

In another compartment, filled with laughter, sat Harry Potter lost in thought while his friends chatted and joked around him.

After grieving the loss of his friends and those he considered family, Harry had been left with a feeling of emotional emptiness. Although he had resumed his relationship with Ginny and was happy with her, he couldn't shake the feeling. It slowly turned into a feeling of uselessness. As if his entire purpose in life had come and gone, and now he was left to figure out his purpose once again.

Most unsettling, perhaps, is that his life started falling back into place once a friendship between himself and the Malfoy's began to blossom. He hadn't felt so happy to have a friend as he did when he spent time with the Malfoy's, and Draco in particular. The Malfoy's had been there to help him through his inheritance when he turned 18 just weeks earlier. They understood that his inheritance had been held back thanks to misfortune of being one of Voldemort's horcruxes. They had guided him through the pain and were there when he realised that the magic that now filled him completely was even stronger than anticipated.

What he didn't tell them is that upon receiving said inheritance he began to feel a pull towards something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was then that the dreams began. Dreams filled with a cloudy and out of focus figure that beckoned him, called to him as if he needed to be _with_ the figure.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ginny Weasley's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Harry answered, flashing one of his award winning smiles.

"Really? Care to share what you were thinking about?" Ginny smirked, obviously hoping that she was the thought that occupied Harry's mind.

"Oh, just thinking about being back at Hogwarts. Wondering how they're going to work out this whole 'repeating year' business. Nothing serious really," Harry replied with a brief smile.

He had not told his friends about the developing friendship between himself and the Malfoy's. The reason's for doing so were even clearer as he looked around at his friends.

Hermione Granger would surely not approve. Although she would be the first of the group to accept Harry's decision, the fact that the Malfoy's stood by and watch her be tortured at the hand of Narcissa Malfoy's own sister would make it harder to swallow. She had not forgiven the Malfoy's and Harry was sure that she probably never would.

Ron Weasley, being the resident hot-head would of course blow up at the mention of any friendship with the family he hated so much. As would be the same for most of the Weasley's. The family believed that the Malfoy family was the cause of many of their problems, even going so far as to blame Fred's death on them. This was something that had always unsettled Harry.

Neville Longbottom had often bore the brunt of Draco's verbal abuse and the occasional stolen property. As had Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Though Harry felt that at least those three would be more willing to listen to reason if, and perhaps when, the time came.

No, Harry knew that he would have to make his friends _see_ the changes in Draco to fully understand. He would not tell them of the days he spent apart from his old friends over the summer break, since the war. He would keep those truths to himself for the time being.

Harry slipped back into thought as soon as he realised that his companions were no longer paying him any attention. His thoughts immediately returned to his dream and the mysterious figure that plagued him so.

As Harry analysed his dream once more, there was one thing he was certain of. It was going to be one hell of a year.

And so two boys sat at either end of the train. Lost in thought. Thoughts of the past, the present and the future.

Both unaware that they were thinking the same thoughts, were worrying over the same things and were inexplicably linked to one another.


	2. Dreams

I'm not going to do the disclaimer at the start of every chapter. If you don't know I don't own the characters there's something wrong. Again, HUGE thank you to Alexis (digitallace) for being my Beta and waiting SO long for my to post this. It might be a little while before Chapter 3 is ready as this is all I have written so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dreams**

_The dark figure of a man walked towards Draco. His stride was confident and strong. He was still out of focus. But unlike the mystery man's previous visits, Draco could begin to make out features, though not enough to recognise who it was. He could see the man's hair was silken ebony, he was of average height and he seemed to have a slim but toned body. All Draco could do was stare, as if his life depended on the enigma that made his way towards him._

"_Draco," the man called to him. _

_The voice was as smooth and seductive and sounded more like music to Draco's ears than anything else. The figure stopped before him, just far enough away that he couldn't be in focus to Draco's eyes._

"_Draco. Find me Draco. Please find me. I need you, Draco. Come to me…"_

Draco was pulled from his dream by the sound of the compartment door opening. Cursing himself for not putting a stronger locking charm on the door, he looked towards the door to be greeted by the smiling face of his _only_ fellow eighth year Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

Draco allowed a smile to appear on is face. However, his smile faltered when he saw the change in Blaise's expression. His friend's smile quickly morphed from the friendly, open smile that he was famous for among those who knew him, to what was supposed to be a suggestive smirk but came off more as leering. His eyes glazed over as he began to take in Draco's form, drinking in every change in his physical appearance. Draco could have sworn that before long his friend would have started drooling, something totally undignified and completely un-Slytherin.

When Draco realised the boy was making his way toward him, swaying his hips far more than necessary, it was time to speak up.

"Zabini. Come any closer and I won't have any problem hexing you," Draco threatened, "Snap out of it!"

Blaise stopped moving at once, shook his head and looked at his friend with confusion.

"What the hell just happened, Draco? And what the hell happened to you?"

This was the moment Draco feared. He knew that many within the Wizarding community adored Veela, and not just because of the Allure. Veela were respected for their poise and grace, not to mention their loyalty to family and their determination to get what they wanted. But for Draco, having spent his entire life spouting Lord Voldemort's opinions on half bloods and magical creatures, it seemed to him that he would be mocked purely for being his true self.

Nevertheless, Blaise had always been one of Draco's closest friends. He knew that this was a friend he could trust. Besides, it wouldn't be long before the whole school became aware of the change in Draco.

"Blaise, I don't really know how to say this," Draco sighed, collecting himself before continuing, "This summer, I was told the truth about who I am. You see, my parents are both Veela and, therefore, so am I. My parents chose to protect my identity from the Lord Voldemort."

"The only way to do this was to hide my true self from me my entire life. This way he could never try to read my mind and find the truth. I had to take a potion everyday to conceal my emerging Veela traits. I was always told that it was a potion to promote good health."

"But now that Voldemort is gone, I don't have to hide anymore. I came into my inheritance as soon as I stopped taking the potion after my parents explained everything. So, here I am. This is…me."

The feeling of having the weight of his secret lifted from his shoulders was like no other. Draco had feared the reaction of those around him, feared just saying the words he knew to be true. But now, having said the words and not being ostracised by one of the few friends he had left, he felt free.

"Wow. That's…so…**cool**! And I gotta say, you're totally hot!" Blaise replied after letting it all sink in.

"Ummm…thanks. I think," Draco allowed a smile to show, "But just so you know, I'm taken."

"You have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" Blaise asked in a poorly disguised tone of disappointment.

Only Blaise knew that Draco liked both girls and boys. Not that Blaise really minded. He himself had a preference for men, something everyone was well aware of.

"Not exactly," Draco started, "Part of being a Veela is that I have a mate out there somewhere. Well actually, he's on this train." Draco ended with a dreamy smile.

"Oh right. I remember mother telling me something about Veela and their mates once. How would you feel if it's someone you can't stand?"

"I guess we'll just have to deal with that when we get to it," Draco sighed; worry once again bubbling to the surface.

* * *

_Harry walked towards the figure before him. He had experienced this dream before. He felt a pull towards the shadowed figure that he couldn't explain. As he drew closer he realised that he could make out some basic features of the man before him. The man was tall and of slight build. He had long, fair hair. He seemed familiar, but Harry just couldn't place the man, he just wasn't clear enough from that distance. He came to a stop. He wanted to move closer, to see the mystery that stood so close and yet so far. But, as if an invisible barrier held him back, he could move no closer._

"_Harry," he heard the voice call to him._

_His voice calmed any apprehension Harry felt. Harry had always worried about the fact that he was dreaming of a man, but upon hearing the soothing voice that penetrated deep into his soul. He no longer cared that, while he had always thought he was straight, he was dreaming of a man who seemed to regard him so lovingly._

"_Harry. I'm coming to find you. I need you as much as you need me. Fear not, my love. I'll be with you soon. I will come for you…"_

Harry felt himself being shaken, and though he didn't want to live his dream world and that man that lived there, he slowly opened his eyes. His friends looked worried about him, a look he knew all too well.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked groggily.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, baby. Are you ok?" Ginny replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just dreaming." Harry answered; smiling at his girlfriend in a way he had hoped was reassuring.

Harry could tell that Ginny was not fooled. She knew he had been having these strange dreams, the contents of said dreams were still unknown to her however, and it worried her greatly. His dreams had changed so dramatically in the last few weeks. The nightmares of the final battle and of his dead family and friends had plagued him since that horrific and triumphant day. But only a few weeks ago, they changed. He no longer screamed for lost loved ones in his sleep. Nor did he battle long dead enemies. While he and Ginny didn't spend nights together, the amount of time spent at The Burrow had the entire Weasley family well aware of the terrors he saw only in his sleep.

This change of dreams worried Ginny even more than the nightmares. The change could mean absolutely anything. Even more distressing for the girl was the fact that Harry refused to discuss the dreams. She felt that they made him more closed off than the nightmares had, and that terrified her.

* * *

Much sooner than both boys had hoped, the train arrived at Hogsmede station and their Thestral drawn carriages awaited them. Both Draco and Harry were apprehensive about returning to Hogwarts, and made the decision that neither would go without the other.

As both boys climbed into their separate carriages, and noticed the gasps of shock and awe around them as their fellow students, all of whom had been a witness to death, saw the Thestrals for the first time, they both shared the same line of thought.

Pictures of mere children fighting against war seasoned Death Eaters, the school being blown apart by spells that missed their targets, bodies of brave souls who fought for the light. These were the pictures that overwhelmed their dreams. These were the pictures that drew the boys together.

If only they knew that in that moment they were sharing the exact thoughts and emotions as the other and that the stabbing pain in their hearts was not their own hurt and anguish.

Draco's arrival in the Entrance Hall was much as he had expected. Half the students there turned and stared at the Veela. Draco knew that the Allure would pull the Wizards and Witches that had weaker magic, the stronger the Wizard the less effect the Allure would have on them. The weakest of the ones that stared, about 50 in all, began to make their way toward Draco as if in a trance.

Draco's fear built up within him until it was overwhelming. With only Blaise with him to help, Draco's mind began to think of the one friend that he wished could be with him now but that he knew could not.

"_**School is going to suck so badly," Harry sighed as he flung himself onto Draco's king-size bed.**_

_**Draco looked over at his friend of only a couple of months, a small smile playing upon his lips. Harry had been more of a friend than anyone else, well, as good a friend as Blaise at least. The thought of school made his smile falter though. He knew that they couldn't be seen together for fear of what people would think.**_

"_**So…I guess we won't get to hang out again for awhile?" Draco asked quietly.**_

"_**Yeah. I wish we could just be friends and not have to worry about what people think. But we all know how Ron would react, not to mention Ginny," Harry sighed in reply.**_

"_**But…you're one of the only friends I have now," Draco whispered, trying desperately to hide the tears that threatened to fall.**_

"_**I'll always be there, Draco. If you need me, I'll be there…"**_

The panic had started to set in. There was no way that either Draco or Blaise could hold off the 40 odd students that were making their way toward the boys. Draco couldn't control his emotions any longer; he trembled with fear and tried to back away from those around him.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, just hoping that if he could hide away everything around him would disappear. His very soul cried out for help, he could feel its song, feel it calling to the one person who could calm him…his mate.

After a few seconds, which to him felt like forever, he felt calming warmth wash over him as a hand gripped his arm.

"Draco…"

* * *

Harry stepped through the main doors to see that half of the students there stood transfixed by something he couldn't see himself, while the other half of those students started to converge on the hidden person or object that held them in a trance.

"I wonder what's going on." Ginny asked from beside him, clutching his hand even tighter.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he tried desperately to get a better look at what had everyone so hypnotised. It was in that moment that he heard it. A song floating towards him. Such a sad song.

"Where's that music coming from?" Harry enquired to the friends that surrounded him, only to be greeted by confused and worried looks.

"What music mate? I don't hear any music,." Ron spoke up, speaking slowly as if he thought that Harry had finally lost it.

"You can't hear that?"

"No, Harry. There is **no** music," Hermione reiterated.

Harry would have argued the point if the pain in his chest hadn't increased at that moment. He needed to find the source of the song and as if he were lassoed by an invisible rope, he felt like he was being pulled through the crowd until he stood before a kneeling figure. His eyes were closed and fear and panic radiated from his body.

There before him sat his friend on the verge of tears and for reasons Harry knew not, he fell before him and grasped his arm firmly. The boy before him physically calmed down, much to Harry's delight.

"Draco? Open your eyes." Harry whispered.

Draco's eyes snapped open at his words, his voice like sweet honey. Draco reached out toward the other, wanting nothing more than to feel the protection of his friend. Harry acquiesced and quickly pulled the silver haired boy into his arms, calming both boys at once, while their audience looked on in shock. Those previously held captive to Draco's beauty stood immersed in confusion.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded while forcing her way through the crowd, "Mr. Potter, Unhand Mr. Malfoy at once. I will not have you attacking a fellow student in this manner," gesturing to the way in which Harry had his arms wrapped firmly around his former enemy.

"Professor," Draco spoke up in little more than a whisper, "I think there's something you should know."

* * *

So what do you all think? Reviews are love (and no, I don't bribe people or hold chapters hostage in return for reviews)!! I welcome constructive criticism so if there's something you think isn't right just let me know.


	3. Revealing the Truth

**I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I won't make excuses, they'd all sound pathetic anyway. So, here's chapter 3. Another great big thank you to Alexis (Digitallace) for being my totally awesome beta. I hope you enjoy this and I shall try to get a new update out as quickly as possible.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Revealing the Truth_

"_What on Earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded while forcing her way through the crowd, "Mr. Potter, Unhand Mr. Malfoy at once. I will not have you attacking a fellow student in this manner," gesturing to the way in which Harry had his arms wrapped firmly around his former enemy. _

"_Professor," Draco spoke up in little more than a whisper, "I think there's something you should know."_

* * *

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Follow me the both of you." Professor McGonagall's tone of voice was the only indication of just how confused she was by the whole situation.

Harry gently pulled Draco up from the floor; his arms still wrapped around the blonde Veela, and slowly they followed McGonagall into the small chamber off the Entrance Hall. Their movements and Harry's continued hold on Draco's form was watched closely by the curious eyes of their fellow students.

Harry paid no attention to those around him, his sole focus in that moment was Draco and the calm feeling that radiated through his body seemingly merely at the Slytherin's touch. Draco had nestled his head against Harry's neck and was clinging to him like he was hanging onto his very life. The crowd that had been caught up in his allure were now whispering cattily amongst each other at the obvious display of affection between the two.

Once inside the smaller chamber, McGonagall conjured up three chairs and instructed the boys to take a seat. Surprisingly for both Harry and the Headmistress, Draco forewent the seat provided and deposited himself in Harry's lap as soon as the latter was seated. Oblivious to the shock written on the faces of the other two people in the room, Draco simply wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face in the other boy's neck once more.

Despite the initial shock, Harry quickly relaxed into Draco's hold. For the life of him, he could not figure out why the touch of his friend could have such an effect on him. Despite the confusion welling up inside, Harry soon realised that he didn't feel worried by it but rather that he felt content to just stay in the young blonde's warm embrace. The sigh of contentment that issued from the Slytherin did not go unnoticed either, nor did it not go unnoticed by Harry, that the strange 'pull' he had been feeling since his birthday was strangely absent.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind as to tell us what exactly is going on?" McGonagall snipped as soon as the shock wore off.

"Hmmmm... I'm a Veela." Draco mumbled simply into Harry's neck, delighting at the shudder that ran through the Gryffindor's body as his lips moved against the other's skin.

"How can this be? You're 18, you should have reached your inheritance last year," came the shocked response from the headmistress as she leapt up from her chair and started pacing in front of the boys.

"My parents had me take a potion since birth that concealed my true nature; hindered the development of my Veela traits to protect me from Voldemort. Once he was defeated, my parents halted the potions and bit by bit my heritage came back to me until I received my full inheritance on my last birthday." Draco answered calmly, still not moving away from Harry's neck.

"So then, would you please tell me why you're wrapped around Mr. Potter?" The question filled the Veela with a sense of dread.

The friendship between the two was still new and Draco feared losing it. He knew in his heart why he was wrapped around Harry, knew why it was Harry that had stopped the hordes of leering, sex-crazed young witches and wizards in the entrance hall, why in that moment, in Harry's lap, he felt at home. But was now the time to tell him that reason?

No, Draco would not destroy the friendship and trust that had been blossoming since the end of the war. He would not throw all that he had with the Saviour of the Wizarding World simply because of some obscure Veela notion and some silly little emotions. Harry's friendship and trust were worth more to him than anything else. A little lie to protect his loved one couldn't hurt, could it?

"Harry and I have become friends since the war. He's...he's my best friend really. He made a promise to protect me once we got back here. He was simply keeping that promise," Draco answered upon lifting his head from Harry's neck and looked into the boy's eyes, hoping that he could not spot the falsehood that lay within his words. But it wasn't a complete lie; a thought that Draco took great comfort in.

"I see. Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to give Mr Malfoy and I some privacy and make your way to the Great Hall? We will both be there shortly," McGonagall asked in that firm but calm way that only she could muster and that made grown men acquiesce without a second thought.

"I'd rather not, Headmistress. I won't let Draco be attacked like before again, I won't leave without him," Harry answered just as firmly. His tone carried with it the full weight of his title and power, something that he rarely used to his advantage.

"That is admirable Mr Potter. I can see that this friendship of yours already has a great deal of strength to it. Very well, you may wait outside for Mr Malfoy. But if I catch you eavesdropping on what we have to discuss, be aware that I will not hesitate to deal out a necessary punishment, regardless of who you are."

With a swift nod, a warm smile as thanks for being treated as if he were any other student and a brief hug to his friend, Harry stood and left the room, leaving the Headmistress and her Veela pupil alone.

"Is he your mate?" she asked the instant the door clicked shut. Her voice was soft but the realisation that he was found out made it seem more like she had screamed the words into his ear.

"Yes, he is."

The aged woman took in the sight of the young man before her. From the sagging of his shoulders to the wringing of his hands and finally, to the despair in his eyes, there for all the world to see. She couldn't understand this. A Veela that has just found their mate should be just about glowing with happiness and excitement, ready to start the bonding process and keen to let their beloved know of their intentions.

But Draco had lied. He had used his knowledge of Harry Potter and the fact that he was oblivious to all things Veela to lie to his mate, to remain hidden once more. McGonagall could see how much hurt it inflicted upon the young man and could easily foresee the great joy that their union could bring to both.

"Why Draco? Why lie and deny your mate the honesty and love he so rightfully deserves?" She knew she sounded like a hopeless romantic, but to deny one's soul mate was something she could not fathom.

"I don't want to ruin what we already have. We hated each other for so long. I don't want him to hate me again. I want him to love me of his own volition, not because he feels obligated. Besides, he loves the Weasley girl. I cannot be the reason for that to come to an end." With each word it seemed that Draco grew a little smaller, a little duller, as if those simple words were tearing at his already breaking heart.

"He must know Draco. This is his destiny. This is a path that only the two of you can take. You are a Veela, and as your mate he can feel the pull that will only draw him to you, to happiness and love. To the things he craves most. Do not deny that for either of you," McGonagall all but begged.

"I shall tell him... when the time is right," Draco conceded, wanting nothing more than to be back in Harry's presence.

* * *

Harry stood outside the door waiting, mindful to be far enough away so as not to hear any of the goings on within the room.

His mind seemed to be full of confused and troubled thoughts, and the one thing he had come to hate, questions. _What was that music earlier? Why was I the only one to hear it? Am I going mad, like they all said I would? And what of those dreams? Dreaming of a man? Does that make him gay? What about Ginny? I love her, don't I? Why do I feel so good around Draco? Does this have something to do with him being a Veela?_

Not knowing what was being said in that small room was killing him. He knew he shouldn't, but the temptation to eavesdrop was too much. As quietly as possible, he moved towards the door and pressed his ear against the wood.

"_Why Draco? Why lie and deny your mate the honesty and love he so rightfully deserves?"_ he heard McGonagall ask, shocked that not only was Draco's mate male but that he would deny himself what was rightfully his to take and love.

"_I don't want to ruin what we already have. We hated each other for so long. I don't want him to hate me again. I want him to love me of his own volition, not because he feels obligated. Besides..." _the words that followed were too low for him to hear, but the meaning in those words made his heart soar.

Pulling away from the door, his mind once again filled with questions as a smile spread across his lips. _His mate is male, they hated each other, what if it's me? What if I'm his mate? Imagine what it would be like to be his mate. But, didn't he say we were just 'friends'? Could I possibly allow someone else to lay their hands on__** my**__ Draco?_

In that brief time, not only did Harry not realise that he was calling the blonde 'my Draco' but his girlfriend was forgotten as a wave of longing and rejection washed over him at the thought of not being Draco's mate.

The constant barrage of questions and uncertainty about his feelings began to give the boy a headache. He needed help to understand all of this. But who could he turn to? The answer was obviously Hermione, but could he truly trust her not to take this information to Ron?

(Ok, so that whole section is new or tweaked. I think your idea was spot on...it was probably better for Harry to think that he was Draco's mate and be shattered when he comes to believe that he's not thanks to poor self confidence.)

As the door started opening and the rooms occupants filed out, he knew that he would need her help, regardless of the consequences.

"Now, gentlemen, if you would please join your fellow students. You will see that there is a separate table for this year's seventh and eighth years. Please hurry and be seated, the sorting is already over but the feast is yet to begin," McGonagall directed with a small smile.

With a nod from each boy, they started making their way to the open doors of the Great Hall. Harry was shocked to find a hand had slipped into his own just as they were about to reach said doors. Turning to the one gripping his hand, he could see the absolute fear that had a firm hold over Draco.

"It's ok Draco. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise," Harry assured, squeezing the warm hand that seemed to fit so nicely within his.

"But, what about your friends? We were going to keep this secret." Draco's voice cracked as the fear welling inside him increased at the thought of his mate being harassed or attacked over their friendship.

"While this isn't the ideal way for them to find out about this, I don't much care what they think. You're my friend, one of, if not my only, true friend. If they can't see past what happened during and before the war, then they're not worth the time nor energy." Harry gave his companion a brief comforting smile before ceremoniously dragging the blonde into the Great Hall and over to the new table on the far right of the room.

To say that their appearance was a shock to the students would be the understatement of the century. While the first years knew nothing of the boys' history of hostility, all were very well aware of whom the two were, The Chosen One and the Death Eater heir apparent. Whispers broke out amongst the student body as the boys finally took their seats opposite the other two thirds of the Golden Trio and Ginny, while Blaise took his place at Draco's side.

Some wondered aloud to their housemates why the Slytherin, who had such a hold on so many not long before, no longer had that sensual lure... well, no more than usual. Some hissed their disdain of the two entering the Hall hand-in-hand, claiming that it was not right that their Saviour should be in such close proximity to Death Eater filth. Others were simply happy that it would seem the fights and bickering that had followed the two through the last seven years was finally at an end, that there could finally be peace between the boys just as the world at large finally had its' peace.

The whispers paled in comparison to the glares they received from Harry's friends. While the remaining seventh and eighth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were somewhat blasé about the whole situation, the fiery Gryffindors were silently fuming in their seats.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ron hissed at his best friends, his face remarkably mirrored that of his brother, Percy, whenever he was witness to something he found disgusting or unseemly.

"And why are you holding his hand?" Ginny, who always did have a flair for the dramatic, all but shrieked at her boyfriend.

"Would you all please calm down? If you can't remain calm and retain some form of decorum, I won't be telling you anything." Harry's voice was deathly quiet and carried with it a warning that he was serious in his declaration.

Those around him quickly fell into line, although the Weasley siblings were never very good at schooling their features and their deep scowls and sneers of loathing remained in place. Draco's already strong grip on Harry's hand became almost vice-like as the looks of pure hatred were sent in his direction from the two redheads.

"Thank you. Now, first, I would like for you all to know that Draco and I are now very good friends, if not _best_ friends. We have been since the end of the war. The time I spent away from all of you over the summer was spent with the Malfoys. It was the Malfoys that helped me through my delayed inheritance."

"As for holding Draco's hand, that is merely my way of showing my support for a friend who was worried about just this. Worried about my friends not being able to set aside petty differences and treating him like he's done something dark in order to gain my favour." Harry returned their looks of disgust, though far more successfully and in a far more intimidating manner.

His friends sat in stunned silence, and unsurprising to Harry, it was Neville that spoke up first.

"I support you both. Draco is _not_ Bellatrix, nor should he be painted with the same brush. Truce, Mal-Draco?" Neville confidently thrust his hand forward and was pleased when the blonde boy accepted his hand and truce with a small smile.

"Harry, I...I don't know how to take this. His aunt...she tortured me. He was there when she did it. I..." Hermione spoke out with fear and sadness as she recalled that time.

"I know, Hermione. But trust me. Have faith in my judgement. You of all people know that I would not have become friends with the Malfoys if I wasn't certain that they were not the people we once thought them to be." Harry reached across the table to reassuringly squeeze the girl's hand.

"I do trust you. I...I just need time to come to terms with it all. I'm not saying that I won't accept this in time, just that I need that time to deal with it." She smiled slightly at her friend and the Malfoy that she had come to hate.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry for all that I did to all of you in the past. I was a right prat and I shall endeavour to be different from here on in." Draco spoke for the first time since entering the hall and was surprised when he received nods of acceptance from most of the Gryffindors. Whether it was his small contribution to the discussion or Hermione's declaration of acceptance that did it, he did not care. He had the acceptance of the Gryffindors, all bar two that is.

Just as Ron was about to open his mouth once more, McGonagall stood to make the traditional opening speech.

"Welcome new students, returning students, new staff and returning staff, to another year at Hogwarts. There are many changes this year that we should all be aware of. Firstly, I would ask that you all be aware of the continuing work on the school. Whilst most of the school is safe, there are some areas that are not safe for students. These areas have been cordoned off.

"You may also have noticed that this year's seventh years and the repeating students from last year are separate from the rest of the school. The repeating seventh years will be recognised as eighth years and will be taking the same classes as the seventh years. As such, they will be in a separate dorm and will no longer be recognised by house but rather by year. In class, while you will be sharing classes, you will be separated by year in those classes. All of this will help prepare you for when you leave these halls."

"This will apply to future sixth and seventh years as well. I should also like to introduce to you our new teachers. Filling the position of Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House is Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Lord Lucius Malfoy. The new Head of Gryffindor House will be our new History of Magic Professor, Lady Alastríona Elwen."

A collective gasp echoed through the Hall as the students realised just who the new, hooded figures at the Head table were. Draco and Harry, however, beamed as they realised their family would be with them through the year, for the Malfoys had, without Harry's immediate realisation, become a part of his family. Just knowing that he would have the Malfoys so close all year made his very soul fill with a strange sense of contentment.

"Finally, the same rules as every year apply. Curfew is at ten for everyone except for the eighth years who as adults will not have a curfew imposed upon them, though they should still use proper discretion with their new freedom. There is a list of the items prohibited within school grounds on Mr Filch's office door. _**All**_ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are banned and anyone found with said products will receive immediate detention with Mr Filch. Last, but not least, the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason...it is off limits to _**all**_ students and teachers have been advised that _no_ detentions will take place inside the forest. That is all, enjoy your meal."

As McGonagall finished her speech the usual welcoming feast spread appeared in front of the students. The meal progressed with minimal chatter amongst the seventh and eighth years that still decided to disapprove of the friendship between the school's two best-known characters, namely Ron and Ginny. The rest of the students at the new table talked animatedly to each other about their summer and the year ahead. Draco and Harry, noticeably, spent most of the time talking to each other in the same affectionate manner they had throughout the summer they'd spent together.

It wasn't until it was time to retire to their dorms and the seventh/eighth year students were led by the headmistress to their new dorms in one of the newly renovated towers, that Harry realised just how excited he was to be sharing quarters with Draco. Whilst all seventh and eighth year boys would be sharing the same dorm, there would be 10 in total in the room, all Harry could think about was that Draco would be in the bed next to his.

He had hated being separated from the other boy in the last weeks of the summer break. He had a strange feeling of loneliness settle over him at such times, something that he never truly understood. But this year they would be together all day, every day. They had chosen the same classes and were in the same dorm, and for whatever reason, that made Harry feel...complete.

Harry smiled and joked with his roommates, once again with the exclusion of an angry and sulking Ron, until it was time for bed. His smile grew when he realised that Draco had chosen the bed next to his in the darkest corner of the room. It wasn't until he said his goodnights to the Veela and climbed into his own four-poster double bed, leaving the curtains drawn to watch his neighbour sleep that he realised the thoughts that hadn't left him since dinner weren't those of a normal friend. It scared and confused him. In that moment he made a resolution to find out what was going on with him and Draco, to discover the reason behind these blossoming feelings and the pull that he felt when away from the blonde.

Yes, he would find the answers. And his first step was the smartest witch he knew. He would seek out Hermione to help with this new mystery and hope that Draco was none the wiser.

* * *

Don't you just HATE Ginny?!?! Thoughts...?


	4. Author's note

Sorry that this isn't an update. There should be an update within the month. I'm coming to the end of semester so I have exams coming up and haven't been able to write anything. But as soon as exams are over...I'll be back to writing and will hopefully get this finished before next semester starts.

But...if you have a Twitter account and would like to know when I update this and my other stories then simply add me here...http:// twitter. com/ AetherPrincess...obviously without the spaces.


End file.
